creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BenFugman/Just Static?
We are probably all familiar with a pasta called Candle Cove (if you're not you should probably read the pasta before reading this blog post.) Set on the fictional Nostalgia Forrums local TV board, Candle Cove is a discussion about a TV puppet show that several users claim to remember from their childhoods. The show, in question, involves purate themed marionettes, and some creepy happenings that, while not explicitly inappropriate for children could be considered to push the envelope of what is acceptable children's entertainment. But, after all the posts from different users, concurrently describing the show's content, with only minor dissent. Yet after multiple users have been discussing the show fir days, it only takes one voice, a supposed parent of one of the users posting a message claiming that their child was only watching static whenever they claimed to be watching Candle Cove. Now that ending, (which I consider highly unsatisfactory,) has been used to discourage sequels, spin offs, and even fan art. First there's the setting, Nostalgiaforums.com does not exist. The truth is I have seen so many web sites appear without warning and vanish without a trace that I wouldn't be one to claim it never could have existed, maybe there are people out there who can better track the whole history of the world wide Web and certify that a website did indeed never exist. People like that really take the fun out of things if you ask me. Then there's the matter of diction people always say that the users posting in the story all use very similar tone and diction. Sure the real reason for that is that they're all written by the same person. The fact that the charcters all come from the same town is a perfectly acceptable explanation for that element, in my opinion. That ending though, does it really have to be the end all to be all that people say it is? Does one person saying the show was just static mean the show never existed, in the context of the story. There are numerous possibilities for someone writing a spin-off or sequel to Candle Cove to deal with the satatic issue, which does need to be dealt with if someone wants to pick up from there. The mom could have been delusional in believing the show was only static, that's probably the worst choice, but works in its own way. It could also be that the show was broadcast in a specific set of visual and audio frequencies that only kids can perceive, which makes it much more sinister than just a show with some creepy content targeted at kids, instead of just being targeted at kids it would be only perceptible to kids. There are other explanations kicking around in my head, but I can't figure out how to put them into words, and none really compare to that second one. I know that I spent quaite a while watching static when I was a kid, but only because I could make out shapes in the static and I was trying to figure out what they were, mostly they looked like maps or overhead views of streets. That's neither here nor there, though. As far as Candle Cove's potential for sequels, am I onto something, or is this blog post just static? Category:Blog posts